


Messy Married Princesses

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2019 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Diaper Bulges, Diapers, F/F, Futanari, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Midna and Zelda decide to enjoy themselves after everything they had gone through. A little bit of messy and padded fun for the two of them.
Relationships: Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: December Batch 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605952
Kudos: 9





	Messy Married Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

After the Twilight Princess incident that had sent Hyrule into another chaotic period, things had sufficiently calmed down. People could live their lives in peace without having the beasts try to abduct them into a realm where they could not exist, and in turn, the denizens from that realm were free from the tyranny of a mad despot seeking to destroy everything.  
  
But to two very important women, this mattered little. The twin princesses that had done their best to guide the Hero of Twilight in his hour of need, so that he could save both of their kingdoms. With the peace filling their realms, they were now able to indulge in anything that they might want to. Anything.  
  
It was for this very reason that the two of them, the regal blonde Princess Zelda, and the Twilight Princess Midna, found themselves within the former's throne room, giggling to one another like little schoolchildren. A far cry from the air of dignity and pride that they usually carried around them.  
  
Part of that was due to the strangely infantile garment that the two of them wore around their waist. Locked snugly at the hips of both of their bodies, was a diaper that was rather disgustingly oversized. For the blonde Hylian, it was so large that it reached all the way down to her knees and then some, and it was still dry at this point so there was still plenty of room for it to grow. By comparison, the impish Twili's padding was much larger, at least proportionally to her short body. She could barely even stand up with the thing around her waist since it sagged far below her feet. Thankfully, her species was known to float, so it wouldn't really be a problem.  
  
"I must say, Midna, I never expected you to show up in that form of all things. I thought you had decided to return to your true form after everything was said and done?" Zelda stated as she rubbed the front of her padding as she sat on her throne, hand slowly sliding across the outline of something thick that bulged up against the inside of her diaper. "And to think you'd even come here wearing one of those, I thought you wanted to keep our little relationship and all it entailed secret?"  
  
The orange-haired imp laughed as she started rubbing her own bulge, one that was much more impressive in the way it bulged up against the front. In fact, the padding did its best to hide its true shape, but it was far too obvious when it tried to break free like that. There was definitely a huge cock between her thighs, just like there no doubt was between the Hylian's. "Nah. That stuff's in the past when that rotten Zant was still in charge of my throne. Now, that we're all alone and we have the entire castle to ourselves? Yeah, no, I'm gonna show off all the stuff we love." Midna replied with a massive grin on her face, laughing a little more. "Besides, you saw the face on that priest after we showed up for our little marriage. I don't think he's going to forget the sight of us packing them full any time soon!"  
  
"Whether it's because he won't be able to forget the imagery, or because he's turned on by it. I did seem to spot a rather pitiful looking bulge in his robes after were finished, once he had passed out and everything." The princess replied as she let out a little gasp. She thrust her hips forward instinctively, biting into her lower lip as she felt a stream of something sticky slip straight out of her hidden cock, distending the front of it further as it grew soggy and saggy at the same time... "Nnnhh... Just thinking about his expression makes me..."  
  
Before she could express how she felt, Zelda suddenly felt a much smaller pair of lips pushing up against her own, which instantly brought on yet another orgasm. The front of her diaper sagged further and further as the obvious patch of cum stained it thoroughly. The imp had managed to make her climax, just with a kiss. As she always had, unbeknownst to their fellow benefactor.  
  
"Ehehe. You're still as easy as ever, Zelda. Come on, don't you wanna help me out a little too? I'm dying to get off, and I can't do it with just my hands!" Midna teasingly cried out in desperation as the outline of her rod started throbbing against the protective layer of soft fabric. She wanted to cum, that much was true. But she was just as much of a quick shot as the Hylian, it wouldn't take much for her to blow her load preemptively.  
  
But beyond their mutual easy triggers, there was another love that they both shared. With that thought crossing her mind, the Princess began to smirk as she snapped her fingers. In the span of a second, their bodies both grew softer and even less mobile. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out why either, as both of them looked down to see the effects of the magic that had just affected them.  
  
Instead of the dress that Zelda wore, she was now dressed in a rather cute dress with too many frills for anybody to take her seriously ever again. On top of that, the pastel colors that made up the majority of the fabric made her even less serious, given that only a baby would wear something like that. She was dressed like a massive sissy baby, and she was all too happy about it, given the extra patch of soggy cum that had just filled out the front of her diaper.  
  
Midna, on the other hand, was forced into something a little more degrading. Instead of a dress that at least made her look some form of presentable, a big red onesie had formed its way around her. From top to bottom, she was covered in an extra layer of softness that made her look like a big floating baby, one that desperately needed some kind of relief given the insanely massive bulge that was pushing its way against the front of her diaper and her outfit. It wasn't going to stop her from thirsting after release, but it was going to make her look that much more ridiculous.  
  
As she finally processed what she had been forced to wear, the impish Twili started to gasp as she felt her body twitching all over. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her cock trembled and squirted as much cum out of the tip as it could, making her oversized diaper sag downward thanks to the proverbial gallons of seed that were being soaked up by her padding. Just the sensation of wearing something this infantile, on top of her existing padding... It was too blissful for a girl like her to endure.  
  
Despite how much the two of them had orgasmed already, this was just foreplay. Zelda managed to wrestle her way out of her throne, barely standing straight up thanks to the way that her legs were being spread apart by the thickness of her padding. She licked her lips slightly as she turned towards her former seat, pressing her hands down against the armrests as she began to push. Her favorite part of their little arrangement came next.  
  
As she pushed, she felt a different kind of pressure trying to counteract that pushing force. She looked behind her to see the smirking Twili staring back at her, as they were now indirectly kissing thanks to their padded and baby-clad butts were now side by side, ready to pump out as much of a mess as they could. Really, they were about to do the thing they had wanted to do for the longest time. An ass-to-ass kiss with their messes...  
  
It didn't take long for their pushing to give way to the disgusting slop that they both loved. In mere seconds, they could feel the rush of poopy filling the back of their diapers, making them sag all the way down to the ground in mere moments. Even as they both had made practical beanbags out of their padding, they still weren't done. They kept pushing and pushing, using all of their magic power to make the mess as big as possible.  
  
With their bowels working overtime, their butts were forced to 'kiss' more and more as the sludge kept flowing out from their holes. They each gasped in delight as they ran their hands along the length of the bulges that their rods made, feeling the blowback of every single orgasm as they happened in tandem. They couldn't even think straight as they just kept pooping, kept cumming, and kept filling their nappies from both ends. It came to a point where they were both forced to collapse into their messes, giggling like a pair of ditzy lovers...  
  
By the time they finally regained their senses, they were sitting in a pair of diapers that filled out a living room's worth of space. And yet, there was still so much space within the throne room for them to use.  
  
The two married princesses looked to one another, grinning as they began to push again. They weren't even close to done with their little 'honeymoon'...


End file.
